


Налоговая проверка в Миллениуме.

by Nemhain



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Humor, Tax System
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая шалость, писанная на фоне подготовки к сдаче налоговой системы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Налоговая проверка в Миллениуме.

Выездная налоговая проверка в гостях у "Миллениума".  
Налоговый инспектор (НИ): Итак, начнем.  
 _*Док поправляет очки, сучит пальцами рук в окровавленных перчатках; Майор отмахивается от полоумного медика, Рип послушно заслоняет "светило науки" от НИ*_  
НИ: Начнем с ЕСН.  
Майор: А что с ЕСН?  
НИ: странные цифры. Вот позвольте, сколько вы перечисляете на одного своего работника. Слишком мало. Вот скажем на эту милую даму?  
 _*Зорин "мило" тушит окурок кирзачом 42го размера и "лучезарно" улыбается, красуясь татуировкой*_  
Майор: Она - ударница колхозного труда *коса крупным планом*, её никакой пенсионный фонд не спасет.  
 _*Зорит согласно кивает и многозначительно потрясает кулаком; НИ потрясает правой рукой, зачеркивая пару строчек*_  
НИ: Ну хорошо, убедили. Но НДФЛ у Вас ещё хуже выглядит. Я смотрю ... вы все здесь - здоровые люди, а вычет на мед. обслуживание - как на армию больных.  
 _*взгляд НИ останавливается на Капитане*_  
НИ: Вот скажите мне, чем "болеет" этот мужчина?  
Майор: Он - ветеран Второй Мировой!  
НИ: .... эээ ... но позвольте ...  
 _*дальнем конце комнаты появляется Шредингер, Майор указывает на него*_  
Майор: А это - его сын. Оба живут на паёк. Вычеты я вам объяснил?  
НИ, зачеркивая ещё пару строк: Да-да... * _руки трясутся ещё больше_ *  
Майор: Ну и слава Рейху.  
НИ: А это у вас что?!  
 _*тон, как у голодной собаки увидевшей кость; Каин мешает карты*_  
НИ: Игорный бизнес! Ай-ай-ай!  
Каин, отмазываясь: Да я так, пасьянсы дамские раскидываю!  
НИ: И где же налог с этого?  
Майор: Каин, будьте добры, "заряжайте" уже "русскую рулетку"!


End file.
